


Costume Change

by myxstorie



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Saru, for the prompt <b>JunnoKoyama w/voyeur Ryo - costume changes and intermittent groping.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume Change

Johnnys have a bit of a love-hate relationship with Countdown. It's fun to get everyone together, to meet and hang out with the other idols that they don't get to see on a day-to-day basis. They like singing and performing with people who aren't their regular band, who they aren't used to, who are unpredictable; it makes them feel like juniors again, like everything is fresh and new.

What they don't like, is the stress. Staff with clipboards and clothes hangers and microphones and wires running around like headless chickens, always needing to be somewhere far away right now, the shouting and pressure to always be one step ahead, expected to know where they should be before they're told. There was always too many people, so much worse than a regular concert, too many divas and drama queens and not enough placating to go around at a time like this.

The juniors tend to be slightly awed, surrounded by senpai. The older senpai try and keep to themselves, unable to conjour up the same sort of enthusiasm of their younger kouhai anymore. Four-fifths of Arashi love it - Nino can direct his pranks at someone else. Kanjani8 split, half of them holing up together while the other half eagerly become Nino's minions for the afternoon. Ryo-less NEWS scatter themselves about backstage, trying to keep the peace amongst staff and idols alike, whilst simultaneously spending enough time together to make up their daily allowance of member-ai. KAT-TUN spend the first hour - if they make it that long - hiding from the rest of the company, who they all think have gone mad. They soon realise anything is better than each others' company, and when the first punch is thrown, Nakamaru herds them all out to find company elsewhere.

Kame finds his new favourite juniors, Jin hauls Yamapi off by the wrist, and Koki gets roped into Tegoshi's latest plan, whatever that entails. Ueda slips back into their break-room with his guitar, and Massu lets Nakamaru share his bento.

Ryo is going through his costume changes with one of the staff and his assigned juniors when he finds Junno. The staff and juniors leave him to rifle through the rack of clothes when he hears it, soft and breathy and barely-there, but unmistakable all the same.

"Koyama~"

Then there's something else and _that_ , that is definitely a moan. Unable to resist his curiosity - because that's all it was, of course - Ryo inches closer to the racks until he can hear every panting breath and groan. It's been far too long, and he can feel himself getting hard already just from that. With a furtive glance around, Ryo slips behind one of the racks, and the sounds get louder.

He should probably feel guilty, he thinks as he ever-so-gently shifts the clothes on the hangers to get a glimpse, but Nishikido Ryo doesn't do guilt. Then the thought leaves him entirely, because they're _right there_ , a long, lean body pressed up against the wall with Koyama on his knees. The other man - _Taguchi_ , Ryo sees with a start - curls his fingers around Koyama's shoulder as he sucks the length down, and he chokes on a moan when Koyama's nose presses against his pelvis.

They move fast, the desperation coming off of them in waves, and by the time Ryo's shoved a hand down the front of his pants, Junno has Koyama pressed up against the wall and is pushing inside. Koyama's enjoying it enough that Ryo briefly wonders why he's so open already, but then Junno gasps into Koyama's neck and Koyama's throwing his head back to knock against the wall, and Ryo rocks forward against his hand.

Junno wastes no time, can't afford to, and Koyama has to shove his arm into his mouth to muffle his cries as every sharp thrust seems to hit him just right. Ryo clutches onto the rack with his free hand, rolling his hips down into the other and matching Junno well enough that if he really concentrated, he could imagine it was _him_ fucking Koyama into the wall, him pulling all those tiny, needy sounds from his throat, him making Koyama arch and clench his eyes shut as he pulls himself off and shudders through his orgasm.

Ryo follows close behind as it hits him like a freight train, wracking his whole body as he struggles to stay upright. He can't see, but he hears Junno's grunt of release, and then there's nothing but panting breaths and the smell of sex lingering in the air, and Ryo straightens his pants and scarpers before they see him.

He's already plotting just how many different ways there are for him to get Koyama to share that kind of member ai with him.


End file.
